Biting The Bullet
by Tempee08
Summary: -Time to 'bite the bullet' as Booth would say, though the biting of an actual bullet was impossible. "Booth, take me to bed." I whispered, running a hand along his jaw, a thumb along his lips- Booth/Brennan are taking a chance. Smut ;  Rated M,


**So, this is a little something I decided to write. I guess it's just one of the many scenarios I picture Brennan and Booth being in (if the producers would pull their head out for a bit and do something interesting!) **

**Anyway, I'm still pretty new to this, so reviews would be lovely, and I've tried to proof read as best I can, as I don't have a Beta,,**

**Hope you like it :) Oh, and I guess I should mention how I don't own the characters or something along those lines...but I guess you guys know the drill :)**

**Enjoy :) x**

My apartment was quiet, nothing moving except the man beside me. Moving the case files or eating his Chinese, we sat in comfortable silence. Every now and then his eyes would trail away from our work and up at me, as if to check I was alright. A small smile would play at the corner of his lips and he'd eat a bit more.

After a while of this I felt his gaze remain on me. I looked at him, and was surprised to see his dark brown eyes soft and caring, a frown furrowing his brow. He put his Chinese down, gathering the files and closing them.

"Bones, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd taken that chance?" He said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I started. Of course I knew what chance he meant. _Our _chance. I was speechless. He hadn't mentioned that day, after we had spoken to Sweets. That horrible day where I turned him down once again. I felt a strange feeling of anxiousness when I remembered the pain and rejection in his eyes.

"Yes. It is human nature to ponder the consequences of taking a different action." I said quietly, refusing to personalize the conversation.

He leant forward, a shadow of the pain in his eyes. "No, that's not what I asked you. We could be a happy couple right now if we'd taken that chance. We could be engaged, married, anything!" His voice rose slightly, his eyes desperately searching my face.

"Any of those possibilities could have happened." I mumbled, hating what was coming, the taboo topics that were being breached.

He moved closer again, sitting on the edge of his chair. "Bones, we could have been brilliant! I love you, and that's all that should matter! I don't care if you don't believe in love, I'll help you. And if you still don't that's okay. Just believe in me. Believe that I'm not going to leave you, or let you down." His voice was frantic, his eyes pleading with me.

My eyes were filling up in frustration. I wanted nothing more than to give in, to let him love me. But I was incapable. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I looked away quickly, a single tear spilling down my cheek.

He reached up and brushed it away before taking my face into his hand. "Bones, tell me you don't feel this. A connection between us. Tell me that you believe we have nothing more than friendship. I know you don't think that, I know you can feel this."

I wanted to scream at him. _Of course I felt it! Why else would this hurt so much! Why else would I be so scared?_ My voice failed me and I remained speechless, another tear falling.

He smiled weakly. "There see, you feel it too. I know you do."

I shook my head sadly. No. I couldn't.

He frowned. "I'm going to do something and after that then you can try and tell me you don't feel this. Do you trust me?" The last words came out a whisper.

I stood up and my voice found me again. "Booth I think we've done enough for tonight." I whispered hoarsely walking towards the door.

He stood and followed me, gently taking my arm and turning me to face him. "Bones, do you trust me?" He said again firmly.

I studied his face for a moment, a face I knew so intimately, yet had only touched once or twice. His eyes that shone, bearing his soul to those who knew to look for it. His mouth that smiled and laughed, mostly at me and my social clumsiness, but not scornfully. Just because he knew me.

"Of course. With my life." I said quietly.

He grabbed my other arm and stepped closer to me, intoxicatingly close. I laid one hand against his chest to keep him at arms length.

"Booth what are you doing?" I whispered.

He tilted his head, still holding my arms. He covered my hand with his own, gently rubbing mine with a finger that was slightly rough. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his aftershave, cool and refreshing.

"Trust me okay?" He muttered absentmindedly before leaning in and placing his lips upon mine.

Alarm bells instantly rang in my head as panic flared up. I instantly pushed him back, tears streaming down my face.

He grabbed me as carefully as he could. "Please relax, there's no need for panic. I know you can relax, just do this for me. Please Bones." He pleaded, brushing the tears from my face.

I stopped pushing him, keeping my hand on his chest. He gently lifted my chin so my gaze met his. He mumbled something along the lines of trust me before dropping his gaze to my lips. I felt the spark before we touched, the passion, chemistry and passion that caused the tension between us.

Then our lips met, this time, I ignored the alarm and panic.

All at once I felt my exterior barriers crumble. This man, this wonderful, caring, beautiful man had chipped away at my shell for years, knowing that the real me was inside, unable to come out alone. He knew the real me, he knew my heart and my mind, and how I worked.

His lips were warm and soft and I remembered their shape from our few kisses we'd shared. The kisses I'd replayed in my mind countless times.

He slowly began to move his lips, grazing his tongue along my bottom lip. My willpower had left, deserted me when my shell had fallen to pieces around me. I allowed him access to my mouth, feeling his tongue brush against mine.

I knew this was my resolve caving in, that by kissing him back I was giving him the answer he desired.

I closed my fingers around his shirt and pulled him closer, finally kissing him back. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I tasted him, breathing his scent that was so familiar to me. Comforting.

He finally pulled away, a crazy grin on his face. "Bones, you feel it!" His voice was pure untamed joy. I nodded, a tiny smile on my lips. There was no going back now, he was right.

He pulled me in, kissing me fiercely, and I felt the rush of chemicals and emotions flood around my body. I felt a need begin to grow, one that I hadn't felt in a long time. I craved him, his body and his masculinity.

Time to 'bite the bullet' as Booth would say, though the biting of an actual bullet was impossible.

"Booth, take me to bed." I whispered, running a hand along his jaw, a thumb along his lips.

He looked shocked. "A-are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. Because you-"

I pressed my thumb harder against his lips, stopping his ranting. "Please Booth. I need this."

Booth

I felt the arousal hit me like a brick. The woman I loved ran her soft hands down my chin, across my day old stubble. "Booth, take me to bed." She had whispered, her voice dark and slightly husky.

And now she was pleading with me. I felt my arousal grow, realizing she needed the same thing she needed on a daily basis, the thing she relied upon in her line of work, and her life.

She needed the physical evidence that I loved her. She needed the love she could touch and hold and experience to seal the deal. She needed love to make her convinced. She knew that sex between us wasn't ever going to be just sex. It was going to mean so much more than that.

I took her hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom.

Brennan

I knew he'd worked out why I needed him when he led me to the bedroom. My heart was pounding and the arousal I felt was the strongest I'd felt in what seemed like forever. The kind of arousal I'd only ever felt when Booth had been involved.

He turned, placing his wide hands around my hips, thumbs rubbing small circles along my hip bones. He lowered his face to mine and once again we kissed, this time our tongues instantly met and began a tantalizing dance, only stopping when we needed to breathe.

I pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons. I then took my shirt in my hands, preparing to take it off. He took my hands and shook his head before carefully undoing the bottom button. He traced his finger along the skin he uncovered before undoing the next button, continuing this until all of the buttons were undone and my shirt slid off onto the ground.

He stopped, looking at me, a look of pure happiness and lust on his face. His eyes seemed to drink in the sight of my exposed skin and black bra, but I didn't feel self conscious like I thought I would. In fact, I felt slightly proud that I pleased him so much.

I looked down at his neat black pants and with a wave of arousal I saw his bulge straining against his pants. I hummed my approval, just as he looped an arm around my back and pulled me close.

He started to kiss my neck, my instant reaction being to throw my head back to allow him access. I sighed in pleasure, feeling his kisses move downward to the swell of my breasts.

These he lavished with kisses, each kiss an unspoken promise. Each meant more to me than most words did. He loved me, I knew that.

He unclipped my bra and removed it slowly before kissing the newly bared flesh. When he turned his attention to my nipple I wound my fingers into his hair, letting out a soft mewling sound.

He kissed and sucked, teasing and nipping gently. I had not known how much pure pleasure I could get from someone kissing my nipples. But then again, Booth was not just someone to me.

He let his hands run down my stomach, following them with his lips. He kissed down until he reached my pants. He looked to me. "Is this what you want?" He muttered, running a hand down my leg.

I nodded slowly. Even if it hadn't been something I wanted, we had gone too far to stop. I smiled. "Booth, I trust you." I muttered, startled to hear my own voice husky with lust.

He smiled back before removing my pants and my underwear in one go. He removed his own pants, staying in his boxers, before moving me backwards onto the bed. He ran his fingers down my sides, positioning himself above me. He looked up at me, his eyes asking my permission.

I tilted my hips back, my legs spreading slightly. That was all he needed.

He smiled at me quickly before lowering his head and kissing me softly. I tipped my head back in pleasure as he started to run his tongue along me, sucking harder at that little nub of pleasure.

I could feel the heat in my stomach building as he flicked my clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. I knew I was rapidly loosing control; my skin was tingling, my breath coming in sharp gasps from between parted lips. My hands clutched at the sheets of my bed, knuckles turning white from the strain.

Yet I knew I couldn't come without him. It wasn't what I wanted. So when I felt myself near the edge, felt myself clenching and the ripples began to hit me, I panicked. I pushed myself away from him, up the bed so I was against the headboard.

He looked at me, scared and sad at the same time. "Bones, what is it? I'm sorry; I thought it was what you wanted." He looked so distressed that I smiled, crawling down towards him. As my panic ebbed away I took his cheek in my hand, forcing him to look at me. He stopped mumbling as I kissed him sweetly, hands still trembling.

We broke the kiss and I laughed at the confused expression on his face. "Booth, this is what I wanted. What I want. It's just." I felt myself blush and I dropped my gaze. "I was so close to coming, you were so good and it was amazing. But I didn't want to come without you." I raised my eyes to meet his.

He grinned, finally catching on.

I kissed him briefly before helping him remove his boxers. My smile disappeared as I saw his size, full and ready for me. I was aching for him, hungry for him. I needed him. I reached down and stroked him with the tips of my fingernails.

"Is this for me Booth?" I whispered in his ear, loving the way his eyes darkened as he heard my husky tone.

He growled as I moved away, up the bed. He followed quickly, covering his body with mine as I pressed up against the headboard once more. "Can I?" He moaned, pressing his body against mine, his erection pressing against my thigh.

I wrapped legs around his back, snaking my arms around his neck. He took a moment to kiss me before watching my face.

As he finally slid into me, I managed to gasp out four words as he filled me perfectly, performing the act we had both dreamt about for all those years.

"I love you Booth."

He knew it wasn't something I'd slip out. He knew I meant it. He looked shocked, almost as shocked as I was to hear myself say them. But I meant it.

It took me a moment to grow accustomed to his size, but after a few seconds it was no longer enough.

"Booth, move."

He growled as he slid almost all of the way out and I mewled, before he slid in again, making me cry out.

He felt so perfect, yet so familiar. His face was the same as always, but something had changed it, perfected it. We fitted together, I trusted him. I loved him.

He kept sliding, in and out; sweat dripping down his back, slippery under my fingers as I dug my nails in.

The heat built and built as I whispered into his ear, over and over.

"I love you."

He changed his angle slightly, suddenly hitting my g-spot. I threw my head back, yelling out his name as I felt the animal instincts take over. The orgasm hit me hard and I clenched around him, making it almost impossible for him to move. I felt it ripple through me, waves of heat that engulfed my body.

Oh this was so much more than just sex. We were binding ourselves together, sealing our fate.

He moaned as my orgasm pushed him over the edge. I continued to cry out his name as he emptied himself into me.

We stilled, becoming peaceful all at once.

He gently rolled so he was on his back and I wrapped myself around him, stroking his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me in warmth.

I marveled at how comfortable I was with him. Most sexual encounters I had were not the type where you cuddled after. It usually made me a little uneasy. But I felt as though my world was complete.

The feel of his bare skin on mine was amazing; his powerfully built torso rippled as I traced it with my fingertips.

"Bones, do you know what you said?" He whispered tentatively, obviously worried about scaring me away. He knew that this was new for me, that this was not how I normally behaved.

I smiled and looked up at his face. His warm brown eyes were watching me intently. I moved myself up the bed so I was next to his face. I rested my nose against his cheek, moving my fingers over his neck.

"I know what I said." I mumbled sleepily.

He rolled so his nose was inches away from mine.

"And?" He whispered.

"And what?"

"Do you...?" He left the sentence hanging, afraid to voice the words in case I had changed my mind.

I nuzzled my nose against his, then my lips found his. "Of course I love you Booth." I said before kissing him more.

He broke the kiss and looked at me, his eyes shining. "Then I love you Bones, I love you so much." He continued to kiss me, telling me he loved me between each kiss.

My heart sung every time he said it. He had beaten down my walls, pulled it down brick by brick and crushed it under his feet. He had forced me outside of my world of science, logic and fear and into a world of love. A world of his love.

I kissed him harder; this was a night to remember. It was the first night that had ended in the way that I wanted every night to end for the rest of my life.

With Booth.


End file.
